Ánimos
by Farz882
Summary: Sabía que tenía que concentrarse en superar ese dolor para poder buscar la felicidad en otro lado, no iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco era imposible; él estaba con ella. / Mal resumen(?)/ Geekchicshipping (algo leve)


**Buenas~.**

 **Heme aquí, un simple chico, publicando un One-Shot acerca de esta parejita (Serena x Clemont). Bueno, quizás no a todos les guste, pero espero que disfruten tanto leyéndola como yo lo hice escribiendo (eso si es que a alguien le guste o le parezca interesante esta pareja.)**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Ánimos**

— Llueve, ¿qué más puede pasar hoy?

Una fuerte brisa acompañó a esas palabras y provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de dicha persona, quien no era más que una jovencita de cabellos castaños claros y cortos. Ella solía lucir una larga cabellera bien cuidada, pero desde no hace mucho había tomado la decisión radical de cortárselo; esto lógicamente entristeció a más de uno.

— Y hoy no traje paraguas, debí haber revisado el pronóstico del clima…

Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, no era una lluvia "leve", mas tampoco era una lluvia torrencial como si el fin del mundo hubiese llegado. Las calles estaban vacías debido a que la mayoría, por no decir todos, había preferido permanecer en sus casas, trabajos o en algún lugar seguro con el fin de no mojarse.

— Y eso que hoy amaneció normal, bueno algo nublado, pero… no parecía que fuese a llover…

Aquella joven se encontraba sentada en una banca dentro de un parque, para su buena suerte, las bancas de esa zona eran de un estilo diferente; poseían una especie de "techo". Si bien no eran la gran cosa, en conjunto formaban un bello arreglo y daban vida a esa zona del parque. Así que ella se encontraba segura, pero si intentaba ir a casa, terminaría empapada al instante.

Suspiró, realmente deseaba irse a casa.

Serena era el nombre de aquella jovencita, muy bella a decir verdad; sus ojos eran de un tono azulino claro, casi celestes; su estatura era promedio y era reconocida por tener una amable sonrisa. No obstante, tanto sus ojos (que solían tener un brillo único) y su semblante (usualmente radiante), lucían apagados. Vestía el uniforme de invierno del instituto, el cual consistía en una falda a cuadros de un tono guinda, medias largas negras y una especie de abrigo de mangas largas de color negro,

— Me siento tan… patética.

Serena utilizó su mano derecha para coger delicadamente con un mechón de su cabello; suspiró nuevamente, luego de eso bajó la mano y se dispuso a contemplar el horizonte sin mucho éxito. La fuerte lluvia le nublaba la vista con facilidad, era obvio que o bien se atrevía a empaparse toda o esperaba a que terminara.

— Tengo frío.

No había sido su día, realmente podría decir con total seguridad que no. Hace un par de horas su lastimado corazón terminó por romperse en varios trozos, varios trozos los cuales no sabía cómo iba a reparar.

La historia era simple, la persona a la cual técnicamente amaba en secreto, su amor de infancia, Ash Ketchum, acababa de comenzar una relación con una de sus compañeras de clase, más precisamente con Dawn Berlitz; la historia de estos dos era algo inusual ya que el joven azabache era muy despistado respecto a estos temas.

Se decía que él nunca le haría caso a alguna chica que demostrara delante de él que buscaba algo más que amistad.

¿Entonces cómo?

Simple, apareció alguien quien rompió esa regla.

¿Dawn y ella eran amigas? Ahora que lo pensaba no la conocía muy bien que digamos, ¿podría llamarse su amiga? Y si fuese así, acaso Dawn sabría acerca de cómo se sentía, ¿hubiese rechazado todo contacto con Ash para no dañar a su amiga?

Y, la pregunta más grande.

Y si fuese al revés: la castaña comenzando a salir con el pelinegro mientras la joven de cabellos azules guarda sus sentimientos y solo sonríe para enmascarar su tristeza.

¿Sería capaz de permitir eso?

— No lo sé. — Admitió. — No puedo reclamarle nada a ellos tampoco, ¿quién soy yo para negarles la felicidad? ¡Ellos merecen ser felices jun...!

No puedo terminar al haberse resquebrajado su voz.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar ante su sorpresa, intentó secarlas con sus mangas; sin embargo, por cada lágrima que secaba, otras dos brotaban sin demora.

¿Por qué lloraba?

Su mente le decía que no era el fin del mundo, pero aún así… aún así…

No dejaba de doler.

Simplemente ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas mientras intentaba abrazarse a sí misma, deseaba que la lluvia terminase ya para que pudiese ir a casa a meterse a la cama; no quería hablar con alguien, solo quería estar a solas.

En su mente aparecían imágenes de ella y su "amor platónico" siendo felices, mas no duraron mucho; imágenes de la nueva pareja las reemplazaron para quedar todo en silencio. No podía evitarlo, su mente le recordaba la cruda verdad del asunto, pero estaba bien.

Ella debía superarlo, ¿no?

— ¿Serena?

¿Eh? Alguien la acababa de llamar, ¿pero quién? ¿Quién aparecería en un parque en plena lluvia? Alzó la mirada lentamente intentando no revelar sus ojos llorosos. Delante de ella se encontraba un joven perteneciente a su mismo instituto; vestía aún el uniforme del instituto: zapatos negros, pantalón del mismo color y un abrigo.

Este joven, de cabellos rubios y gafas,la miraba algo extrañado y al mismo tiempo preocupado, se encontraba bajo un paraguas, el cual lo protegía contra la fuerte lluvia.

— ¿Clemont? — Atinó a preguntar la joven castaña.

— ¿Qué haces aquí con este clima?

Serena arqueó una ceja, de verdad no se encontraba de humor y esa pregunta no le cuadraba, por un segundo pensó en responder con sarcasmo; sin embargo, eso no estaría bien de ninguna manera, Clemont solo preguntaba por preocupación y ella debía apreciar eso.

A decir verdad, él siempre se preocupaba por ella.

Por alguna razón todo su "enojo" desapareció.

— ¿Has estado llorando? — Preguntó el rubio con cierta preocupación

Por instinto Serena comenzó a restregar sus ojos con ayuda de sus mangas, evitando en todo momento que el joven pudiese verlos hasta que estuviesen totalmente secos; una vez que se sintió más tranquila, volvió a dirigirle la vista.

— Es causa de la lluvia. — Se excusó. — Me atrapó cuando iba de camino a casa y pues heme aquí, es… vergonzoso. — Finalizó para luego reír un poco.

Clemont solo permaneció en silencio, la verdad no se tragaba esa historia, pero sabía que con contradecirla solo iba a lograr que terminaran discutiendo, mejor dicho, que ella terminara gritando que estaba bien o algo así.

Suspiró y sin perder más tiempo se sentó al lado de Serena (lógicamente, puso a un lado el paraguas).

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— ¿Hablar de qué?

— No lo sé. — Admitió algo nervioso el varón. — Ten, usa mi paraguas para que puedas irte a casa.

— Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? — La castaña no pudo evitar demostrar su preocupación, realmente no quería que él terminara empapándose debido a ella, él no tenía la culpa de su descuido.

— Descuida, puedo caminar.

— Pensé que dirías correr…

— Soy un pésimo atleta. — Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con un dedo, sí, era algo vergonzoso para él admitirlo, pero ya se iba acostumbrando.

La jovencita soltó una leve risa ante tal confesión. No porque se burlara de él, si no que el modo en que su amigo lo había dicho le causaba un poco de gracia, no era la gran cosa no ser bueno en deportes, pero él así a veces lo hacía ver.

— Pero un gran estudiante. — Le animó Serena con una sonrisa.

Era curioso, por primera vez en el día (o al menos desde que se enteró que su "amor" no era correspondido al ver a la nueva pareja), sonrió sinceramente; se sorprendió un poco ante eso.

Su boca se abrió levemente mientras intentaba reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

— Eh… gracias… creo… — Comenzó a decir el de gafas. — Aunque no es… algo que … debamos destacar mucho, ¿eh?

— ¿Por qué no?

— Ah… esto es penoso…

— ¡Vamos!

— Pri-primero dime qué haces aquí. — El chico ya comenzaba a ruborizarse.

Y entonces la muchacha lo recordó, por alguna razón se había distraído al punto de olvidarse totalmente del asunto; pero, con solo recordarlo, su semblante cambió completamente y sus ánimos se apagaron.

Al mismo tiempo le entró la duda de cómo aquel joven pudo haberla sacado temporalmente de esa tristeza que nuevamente la envolvía.

— ¿Eh? — Atinó a preguntar el rubio confundido al verla callarse y bajar la mirada—. Oh, lo lamento, no quería recordarte algo malo, yo…

— Está bien, está bien, Clemont, gracias por preocuparte.

El mencionado solamente agachó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio.

— Es por Ash, ¿verdad? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida, no entendía bien por qué había tocado ese tema. Claro, era cierto que ella estaba deprimida debido a eso, pero que ella recordase no había expresado su tristeza a nadie. De cierto modo, era lógico pensar en eso, sabía que algunos se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia el azabache, pero no pensó que la persona que estaba a su lado en ese instante fuese a preguntarle acerca del tema.

— ¿Po-por qué lo dices? — Respondió con otra pregunta.

— Se te nota en la cara. — Fue lo único que dijo el otro con una pequeña (y algo triste) sonrisa al mismo tiempo que miraba la lluvia caer.

— Pensé que lo estaba superando… era algo obvio que al final saldría con Dawn…

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí, se notaba cuando estaban juntos, tenían un "algo", y eso no lo tenía conmigo…

— No sé si te entiendo. — Admitió el de anteojos confuso.

— Supongo que ni yo lo hago. — Rio de forma sarcástica.

— Como su amigo, le deseo lo mejor a ambos. Si te soy sincero… Ash vino a preguntarme algo antes de comenzar su relación.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó con cierta sorpresa la castaña. — ¿Qué pasó en sí?

— Pues… no es la gran cosa…

Hizo una pequeña pausa y comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos sucedidos anteriormente.

 _"— Y bien, ¿qué opinas Clemont_

 _— ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?  
_  
 _— Porque eres mi amigo  
_  
 _— Puedes preguntarle a Brock, él te dará mejor consejo que yo  
_  
 _— Ni hablar, tú has visto lo que pasa cuando él intenta salir con alguna chica  
_  
 _El rubio suspiró, era cierto, el joven de nombre Brock tenía un historial impecable… en cuanto a rechazos se refería, más bien, de una forma extraña le admiraba por el hecho de nunca rendirse y de la facilidad que tenía para hablar con las mujeres; en cambio, él no era de los que se atrevía a iniciar una conversación, podía hacerlo, sí… pero iniciar una conversación con el fin de invitar a salir a esa persona… de solo pensarlo le sudaban las manos._

 _— Pe-pero aún así, tú sabes que yo no soy mejor que él.— Se excusó con cierto nerviosismo.  
_  
 _— Vamos, a ti te falta confianza._

 _El de anteojos solo se limitó a suspirar resignado._

 _—Ash, ¿entonces lo que tu buscas es...?  
_  
 _— Solo que me ayudes a practicar las palabras que le diré a Dawn, esto es algo nuevo para mí y quiero hacerlo bien._

 _— Te escucho.  
_  
 _— ¿Sabes? Yo… quería decirte que me siento bien a tu lado… ya sabes, hemos pasado tanto juntos… y me preguntaba… si tú quisieras salir conmigo… Da...  
_  
 _— ¡Ash se le está confesando a Clemont! — Escucharon una voz interrumpiendo.  
_  
 _— ¡¿Lyra?!  
_  
 _— Nunca lo pensé de ti, Ash. — Comentó una bella joven de cabello castaño amarrado en un par de coletas, — pero quien soy yo para negar el amor verdadero, ¡prosigan!_  
 _— ¡E-e-esto no es lo que parece! — Gritó Clemont en defensa.  
_  
 _— Pero si yo escuché perfectamente todo. —Alegó con inocencia la única mujer del grupo.  
_  
 _— No es para mí. "_

Serena no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse de forma sonora, imaginar la cara de vergüenza del chico era algo único.

— No te burles. — Pidió algo deprimido.

— Lo siento, pero debes admitir que fue chistoso. Gracias.

— ¿Por?

— Mejorar mis ánimos, te lo agradezco mucho. — Agradeció la joven para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, no era una gran sonrisa, pero aún así logró que el muchacho desviara la vista ruborizado.

Después de eso permanecieron unos pocos minutos en silencio, ambos con la vista perdida en en el horizonte, el cual era difícil distinguir debido a la neblina que se formaba y obviamente a la fuerte lluvia del momento.

De pronto, otro estruendo se escuchó a los alrededores, mas esta vez ninguno de los dos se inmutó, era extraño, sabían que tenían que irse de ese lugar rápido, pero ninguno se movía, ninguno articulaba palabra, ninguno hacía alguna señal.

Ninguno quería irse.

— Lo siento. — Interrumpió el silencio el rubio.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Yo, supongo que apoyé a que Ash saliera con Dawn, le di ánimos e ignoré cómo te podrías sentir. No quise que nadie saliera lastimado, pero tampoco quería que Ash perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz… Ah, creo que no debí haberme metido, yo…— Hizo una pausa. — no quería que él se sintiese solo... como yo. — Finalizó en un murmullo inaudible.

Y otro silencio invadió el lugar.

La chica de cabellos cortos solo lo observó sin expresión alguna, ¿debía sentirse molesta? Bueno, él había impulsado a Ash a empezar su relación, ¿no? Entonces gracias a Clemont ella tenía roto el corazón, ¿no?

— Tú… ¿Lo impulsaste?

El joven asintió sin mirarla.

Y nuevamente varias preguntas recorrieron la mente de la jovencita. La principal de estas era acerca de cómo debía sentirse al respecto, pero ¿Por qué dudaba?, ¿por qué simplemente no se enojaba? O mejor, ¿por qué simplemente no solo decía que no importaba?

— Tú. — Retomó la palabra Serena.— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!, ¡tú sabías como me sentía,¿no?!

El rubio cerró los ojos y esperó el peor grito de su vida.

— ¡Tú! — Alzó la voz. — ¡Tú tienes la culpa de...Nada!

— ¿Eh?

Serena entonces aclaró su mente, no podía culparlo a él de nada, de todos modos Ash hubiese ido con Dawn aunque su amigo no hubiese intervenido, era lógico. Incluso ella nunca hubiera podido llamar su atención estando la chica de cabellos azules por ahí.

Suspiró para luego sonreírle amistosamente.

— Oye, no tienes porqué disculparte ni nada. No hiciste nada malo. Es algo que de todos modos pasaría, yo no tenía oportunidad…

— Serena… no llores…

— ¿Por qué estás llorando tú también?

—¿Ah?

Y en ese momento se percató que pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos y se deslizaban sin demora por sus mejillas; quedó sorprendido. No le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres, y sobre todo, especialmente a ella, no podía verla llorar, no.

Él siempre le había estado escondiendo algo.

Pero había planeado no decírselo, después de todo era en vano.

Él estaba enamorado de ella.

— ¿Pasa algo, Clemont? — Se atrevió a preguntarle

— Ah, es nada. — Dijo el joven para luego secarse las lágrimas y desviar la mirada.

— Entiendo. — Musitó algo deprimida, quería ayudarlo, quizás en forma de agradecimiento por todas las cosas que él había hecho por ella.

— Y… ¿qué piensas hacer desde ahora, Serena?

— No lo sé… ¿Sabes?, ¿recuerdas que antes solía tener el cabello largo? — Preguntó la joven de ojos claros al mismo tiempo que se tomaba un mechón de cabello.

— Sí, fue un cambio radical cuando te lo cortaste, pero nunca dijiste la razón… — Respondió el chico de gafas para ponerse a pensar.

— Esto suena tan tonto… — Comenzó a articular la de cabellos castaños claros y cortos. — Me lo corté con la decisión de ir superando a Ash, lo hice porque ya iba perdiendo la esperanza en mí misma. Sin embargo, cuando lo hice… no sé por qué pensé que quizás, con el nuevo "look" las cosas serían diferentes… llegué a pensar… que quizás ahora tendría otra oportunidad… — La voz de la muchacha se iba resquebrajando.

— Serena…

— Soy una idiota, muy idiota…

— ¡No digas eso! — Interrumpió Clemont. — A veces, a veces, así actuamos cuando tratamos de quedarnos con esa "persona especial"

Lamentablemente su llanto no cesó, de verdad se sentía tan tonta que deseaba desaparecerse del mundo por un tiempo; usaba ambas manos para intentar secar sus lágrimas (las cuales brotaban sin control). El estudiante modelo, por su parte, se limitaba a verla impotente, se preguntaba si sería buena idea abrazarla, mas sus miedos le impedían siquiera envolverla en un abrazo.

Estiró su brazo con lentitud para acercarse a Serena y antes que lo supiese ella se había abalanzado hacia a él para continuar su llanto. El joven solo se sintió capaz de abrazarla y rogar que cada pizca de calidez que tuviese dentro él se transmitiera hacia ella para que así pudiera calmarse.

Posteriormente utilizó las yemas de los dedos para limpiarle las lágrimas, acto que hizo que ella le mirara fijamente, pudo notar los ojos aún llorosos del chico de lentes, estiró también sus manos para secarle algunas lágrimas que intentaban brotar causándole un gran sonrojo al chico. Luego de eso sonrieron levemente para separarse.

Ella no hizo más que permanecer en silencio, ahora que lo pensaba, el rubio podía calmarla y hacer que ella olvidase su dolor e incluso pensara en qué haría o si buscaría encontrar un nuevo amor… no obstante, también sentía que todo eso se vendría abajo si seguía recordando al morocho de cabellos azabaches.

— Dime, Clemont, y tú… ¿Tienes a una "persona especial"?

— ¡¿Eh?! Pu-pues… yo… ehm… supongo, pero ella está interesada en otro, y así esta bien, digo… no puedo obligarla a que me quiera, es más… no soy un buen partido y-y-y ni sé cómo llevar una relación…

— No deberías menospreciarte tanto... — Le reprendió.— Ahora que recuerdo, tu hermanita siempre te está buscando novia, ¿no?

— No me lo recuerdes, a veces no sé qué tiene en mente…

Ahora que la joven recordaba, una vez ella le preguntó a la hermanita de Clemont, Bonnie, acerca del porqué siempre le buscaba novia a su hermano, si mal no recordaba…

 _"— Oye, Bonnie, ¿por qué siempre le buscas una novia a tu hermano mayor? — Preguntó con cierta curiosidad._

 _— No siempre estaré para cuidar de mi hermano, por eso busco alguien para que también lo cuide. Mi hermano puede ser muy descuidado._

 _— Oh. — Rio un poco. — Tiene suerte de tener una hermanita como tú_

 _— No quiero que mi hermano termine solo. — Admitió la pequeña rubia de baja estatura pero de brillante sonrisa. — Sería genial que consiga a alguien, quizás te lo pida a ti, Serena onee-chan, creo que le gustas a mi hermano. — Agregó para reír ante la expresión sorprendida de la mayor."_

— Ya veo… — Murmuró Serena mientras veía a Clemont de reojo.

Y extraña e inesperadamente una fugaz idea de un futuro donde ellos salieran juntos cruzó su mente causándole un leve rubor, no le molestó la idea, pero por ahora debía centrarse en superar su dolor, además de que no sabía quién era la persona especial para él.

Ahora sabía que tenía que concentrarse en superar ese dolor para poder buscar la felicidad en otro lado, no iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco era imposible; él estaba con ella, Clemont no la dejaría en soledad y eso lo sabía muy bien.

— Tampoco te dejaré en soledad, no lo mereces. — Murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

— Descuida. — Dijo para luego rascarse la mejilla.

Para sorpresa del chico de cabello claro, aquella jovencita apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía bien, sentía como una calidez invadía su cuerpo y la llenaba de seguridad, no sabía bien lo que era, pero tampoco quería malinterpretarlo, dejaría que las cosas sigan su rumbo y vería después qué hacer. Por ahora se olvidaría de sus problemas y disfrutaría la compañía que tenía.

Todo mejoraría pronto.

Cerró sus ojos y se limitó a escuchar el sonido de la lluvia. No lo veía, pero podía jurar que el rubio tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba el horizonte y a la lluvia caer. En ese momento solo importaban ellos dos.

Se preguntó qué les depararía el futuro.

Ya lo averiguarían.

Y así se quedaron solos en aquel parque, disfrutando el momento juntos.

FIN

* * *

 **Y así concluimos esta historia que espero haya sido de su agrado. Esta pareja me gusta por alguna razón.**

 **Como siempre perdonen los horrores, pero son libres de señalarlos porque así uno aprende. Sus críticas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas.**

 **Nos vemos~**

 **PD: Espero que la universidad no me mantenga muy ocupado :'D**


End file.
